


Read My Lips

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Convenient Group of Femslash Fics [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, HoH Theo, Maria Cosway/Angelica Schuyler (sig. background couple), Religious diversity during "the holidays", Sisterly Love, Southern Hospitality, Trans man Aaron Burr, not in the creepy way.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: When Elizabeth Schuyler decides to move south to work at her sister's non-profit, she doesn't know what to expect and she's okay with that.After all, approaching things with an open mind is one of the best ways to come at something new and she knows she's in for a culture shock.But even an open mind can't prepare her for Theodosia, and the world she introduces her to.Eliza's just lucky she's always been a quick study.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AozoraNoShita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraNoShita/gifts).



It’s 8 PM on a Sunday when Eliza sees her.

An almost aristocratic looking Black woman with high cheekbones and a haircut Eliza is envious of. Razor short on the sides, styled to an artful upward swoop up front. Thick rimmed glasses about to slip off her nose as she stares down at her book.

Stares, because she doesn’t actually seem to be reading it. Flips the pages a little too quickly for that- with periods of nonmovement. Probably trying her best to ward off anyone who might think to talk her. 

Eliza prefers headphones, personally. There's always some new band that Peggy wants her to listen to or a podcast her parents think is important to follow. Things about economics and politics, that Eliza listens to with one ear. Sometimes she doesn't even listen to anything, just keeps them in to keep passersby away. It isn't that she doesn't love to talk, she does. Considers herself the most social one of her sisters. But sometimes, sometimes a moment of peace is nice too. 

Aware that men don’t always get the hint, Eliza takes the seat next to the woman. An act that earns her a curious glance, but no glare. No demand for her to go elsewhere. Eliza figures that so long as she doesn’t take up any more of her time, that Eliza won’t be considered a bother.

Still, there’s work to be done. Eliza pulls the sketchbook out of her backpack, balancing it on the leg she’s propped along her other and begins to create an outline for her latest project. A logo for Angelica’s newest company. 

Honestly, all Eliza wants to do is take a nap. She’s already taken one long bus ride, isn’t looking forward to getting on the next one in thirty minutes. But she can’t complain too much- after all, she had the option of flying. 

But Eliza prefers to keep her feet on the ground. The only one of her sister’s to not dip into her trust fund just yet. Peggy likes to tease it’s because she plans to retire at thirty, but the truth is, Eliza is waiting to meet the right person. Someone bright and witty, that she can talk to for hours- for days on end and never run out of things to say. Who wants to build something. To get their hands dirty.

Maybe not a significant other, but someone she can see being in her life for years. Friends are just as important as soulmates in the grand scheme of things. Can’t shake the idea of communal living, buying a few houses and creating a community. They could have a huge garden and do weekly meals together. Her own little pipe dream.

Coughing beside her spurs Eliza into action, and she sits her sketchbook aside to dig an unopened bottle of water from her bag. It takes her a second to get the woman’s attention, but when Eliza does, she takes it with a sheepish smile.

A few sips later and the noise is gone. Well, at least the coughing sound. Despite the hour, the bus station is rather busy. There're a few loiterers without bags that Eliza suspects are there to pick up someone rather than get on the next bus, not to mention the likelihood of people just taking advantage of the heat and places to charge their phones.

There’s a tap on her shoulder, and Eliza realizes that her seat mate’s book has been replaced by a notepad. It’s a good idea, Eliza thinks, to resort to writing instead of speech considering the clatter in the station and she flips her page over to answer the question.

Can’t help but smile when the woman sees her response and then sprawls out a little ‘me too.’ Asks if Eliza has been before.

No. She hasn’t. Just left her job as a teacher’s assistant in New York to move down south and help with the graphic design and media presence for Angelica’s nonprofit. Which one of them is doing the other a favor, she’s not sure. Still, she’s looking forward to it. As much as she’d loved the kids, she’d found making friends in adulthood harder than expected.

Theo, Eliza learns that’s her name, lives in the area. Even shares with Eliza some of her favorite coffee joints. Apologizes that she doesn’t know much about the local music scene, but writes that the parks are beautiful. Large lakes and long trails if Eliza likes to bike.

It’s a novel idea, considering where Eliza comes from.

Theo’s handwriting is a neat, perfect little bubbles and curls. The kind of handwriting that Eliza had wished for every time she needed to write something on the board. In this digital age, cursive just wasn’t a priority for her. She’s even tempted to ask if Theo knows calligraphy, for how much effort she puts into her writing. It’s a skill that would be useful in Eliza’s design work.

Overhead, the speakers announce that the bus is boarding and stretches as she stands up. Slings her bag over one shoulder but keeps the sketchbook out. Even though they’re going the same place, something about Theo’s ticket means Eliza can watch while the woman boards the bus before everyone else. Did the bus have priority seating? A sort of fast pass?

It’s something to look into if she needs to ride the line again.

What surprises her is the fact that Theo moves her bag out of the seat when Eliza comes close and she takes the seat gratefully. They don’t talk as much on the ride there, Theo dozing against the window, obviously much more comfortable on the bus than Eliza is.

Thankfully, there’s plenty of legroom and a place to charge her phone, and she shoots some emails while she can. Spends some more time sketching out potential logos. It’s a good way to get a headstart before Monday’s meeting and to make sure that she keeps her weekend free. Wants to spend some time getting to know the town.

Around two, they pull up to the station and Theo’s phone buzzes, waking her up. Aware of how tired she must be, Eliza stays quiet. Is almost startled when Theo wiggles her phone, a text message clear on the screen.

Would Eliza like to exchange numbers? It can help to have a friend in the city and Theo never wants another woman to be alone trying to fend for herself.

Eliza isn’t quite alone, but she appreciates the sentiment. Taps her number into Theo’s phone and waits for her to send a text so that Eliza has her number too.

Soon after, Angelica texts that she’s outside, and Eliza waves as she leaves the building. Hugs her sister in the parking lot.

“It’s been too long,” Angelica murmurs into her neck.

It has. “Is Maria asleep?”

After all, Eliza doesn’t want to wake her. Doesn’t mind getting a hotel tonight if that works better for them. Angelica’s agreed to let her stay with them for a few weeks, while she scopes out local apartments.

“You know Maria, always in that studio of hers.” Angelica gives a fond sigh, shaking her head at her ridiculous wife. “Inspiration runs deepest in the wee hours. I like to tease her that it’s the fairies.” 

Eliza likes to tease that Angelica should have known what she was signing up for when Maria proposed by leaving a trail of origami flowers throughout the house. The final one not so much origami as tissue paper, resting on the bed with the ring as it’s center. 

Maria doesn’t quite fit into the way they grew up, all crisp lines and appropriate hobbies. They might as well have been in the renaissance for the things their father put them through. Angelica’s ballet lessons, Eliza encouraged to take up embroidery. Proper, feminine things.

It’s why it’s no shock to them that as soon as she turned eighteen, Peggy left the house. No bad blood between the family, but still interested in making her own way. Took up martial arts, wants to be an MMA fighter one day. In the meantime, she runs defense classes and after-school programs for at-risk youth.

Make the world a better place than you found it. That’s one message Eliza doesn’t mind that their father instilled in them.

Maria lives by that too, though she’s much more creative in her pursuits. Makes scarves for the homeless in the winter, even has a knitting group that meets once a week that helps. Last year during Thanksgiving Angelica shared pictures of Maria’s ‘family for the family-less’ dinner. Mostly college students from her art classes.

There’s absolutely nothing that isn’t precious about the woman, and Eliza couldn’t have been happier when Angelica changed her last name to Cosway.

“Come on,” Angelica tugged her to the car. “No need to catch up here in the cold. And I’m sure you’re exhausted, there’s a nice warm bed waiting for you at the house.”

“How’s Maria decorated the guest room this time?” It’s strange to think that it’s been almost a year since she last came down her.

It’s always been easier for Angelica and Maria to visit her up in New York, after all, their father lived there too. Maybe he’ll have to start traveling down to meet them now.

Angelica laughs as she starts the car. “This month’s theme is the color blue. She’s starting to really get into some of those minimalist themes lately. Last week she suggested turning the entire kitchen yellow, maybe planting some sunflowers outside so that they’ll peak through the window. I told her by the time they grow that high, she’ll have painted the place again.”

Artists. Not that Eliza isn’t one, but she’s more confined to giving people what they want. Maria doesn’t understand that concept, follows her passions freely and without question.

Eliza finds that when Maria’s around, she’s just a little bit more courageous.

Angelica’s place is close to the bus station, and it isn’t long before she’s poking around her home for the next little while. Tomorrow they can visit the storage unit that holds the little bit of stuff she’s shipped over, but for the moment she’s content to flop across the bed.

Barely convinces herself to take her shoes, a sign of just how tired she is.

Tomorrow- tomorrow she'll thank Maria for letting her stay. Maybe make breakfast to show her gratitude before heading out to explore the town. She might even check out the coffee shop that Theo suggested, see if there's anything exciting happening. In the city, there'd always been something going on, concerts and festivals, places to be and things to do. Inspiration everywhere, one just had to walk out the door.

But this small mountain town is no city. But considering Maria lives here, Eliza knows there must be some hidden gems. The fact that she'll need to look for them, well, hopefully, that makes them all the more delightful.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Eliza an almost shameful amount of time to process what the woman behind the counter is saying. Fights down a blush, smiling to cover up how silly she feels. "Thank you, ma'am, I am having a nice day. May I have a medium chai and one of those orange scones, please?"

If there's one thing her morning has taught her, it's that the people in this town believe in manners. At least, the older ones. So far the college students seem more wrapped up in themselves, either walking with their heads down or talking amongst themselves, hands waving enthusiastically. Both groups characterized by the fact that they wouldn't look to see where they were going, causing Eliza to step off the sidewalk to avoid them more than once.

The locals on the other hand? Have been nothing but polite. She'd stopped by the library this morning to pick up a few books to pass the time. Murder mysteries, to be precise. Angelica likes to tease that she's an old lady for enjoying them, but seeing Theo yesterday reminded her that it'd been awhile.

The librarian? Dolley? Had been extremely sweet. Asked if Eliza was new in town because she hadn't seen her 'round before. Gave her the lowdown on where to find the best baked goods in town. A little shop run by Ms. Martha Manning- but all her friends call her Manny. Absolute witchcraft how good her pies are, according to Dolley. There was a local movie theater, but if Eliza was looking for cheap entertainment, the college has movies every weekend for two dollars a head. The student art gallery wasn't half bad either.

Plenty of suggestions that at least gave Eliza an idea of where to start.

There's the soft ding when the door opens, almost lost in the loud voice that follows, "I'm telling you, Theo, you should come, the party is going to be awesome."

When Eliza turns to look, it is the woman she met on the bus yesterday, staring intently at her friend's face. Her friend who is wearing the strangest green suit that Eliza has ever seen. When Theo responds, it's slow, and Eliza can't quite place the accent, though that's nothing new. "Alex, don't make me sic Aaron on you."

Alex rolls his eyes. "I'm hardly afraid of your boyfriend."

Boyfriend. Eliza takes a second to digest that information before turning to grab her drink when the woman calls her name. Slowly walks toward the sitting area, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Theo's with a friend and Eliza doesn't want to disturb them.

Which doesn't stop her from listening, though. "Going to tell him you said that."

"Please don't." Eliza can't help be amused at the whine, makes sure to keep her eyes on her phone to not get caught. "The last thing I need is another lecture about what an inconsiderate asshole I am. I just want you to have fun, enjoy yourself sometimes. You aren't some princess in a tower, no need to lock yourself away."

"Went to a festival this weekend," Theo snips. "Hardly wasting away."

The conversation stops as they order, changes pace after the break. Something about work that Eliza tunes out, though she can't help but watch as they walk out the door.

Groans when her phone buzzes a few minutes later. Theo. Telling her that she looks nice today and that she's sorry that they couldn't stop. Didn't want to bring Eliza to Alex's attention- apparently, he could be a bit of a player. Which was fine, Alex isn't exactly Eliza's type. At all.

If he asks nicely, she might just give him a lesson on color theory, or send Maria his way.

Once she's through with her coffee, Eliza moves on to her next stop. Checks out some of the local shops. Learns that there's a farmer market on the weekend and about the brewery on 'the hill'. Which hill, Eliza isn't sure. She's not too much of a beer drinker anyway, though she does like the whole 'eat/drink/shop local' vibe that everyone has. Likes it a lot.

Lunch comes at a small Thai restaurant on Main street. She tries not to feel self-conscious sitting in the back of the room at a booth by herself. Maybe once she's started work she'll make some new friends, people to explore the town with. Maybe she'll work up the courage to text Theo and ask if she'd like to go with her next time. For the moment, she focuses on enjoying her meal. Considers stopping by the bakery before deciding that it's a task best left for another day.

After all, anticipation only makes things sweeter and she'll feel silly going in there all by herself. Even if Manny wouldn't judge her for it, Eliza would judge herself for coming home with an entire pie. Instead, she locates one of the parks that Theo had mentioned. Stretches her legs out in front of her beneath a tree and soaks in the sun, one earbud so that she can listen to the dulcet tones coming from the latest podcast. This one of her own choosing, talking about the worth of life.

All and all it's a nice way to spend an afternoon, and Eliza is able to start her mental list of things to do on the weekends and evenings. She'll need to purchase some clothes for jogging, but once that's done, she can exercise in the parks. Back at the shops she had passed by a gym, and that will serve when the weather isn't in her favor. Until she knows the area better, she's making a list of things to check out in her phone. The theater, the bakery, she wants to see if there's anywhere to watch live plays. Find out what's happening on campus that would be welcoming to non-students coming around. Ask around and find out more about the local cuisine.

Over breakfast, Maria had mentioned a couple of bars that had bands on occasion. Mostly college bands, but apparently there was a really cool one that combined guitars and violins. Sounded like the sort of thing that Eliza should see at least once.

Later. At the moment she's being driven by her stomach by to the house. Texts Angelica before starting the rental car, lets her know that she's on the way. Angelica texts back almost immediately, telling her that the door is unlocked. No need to wait.

"Honeys, I'm home," Eliza calls out as she comes through the front door, smiles when she finds Angelica in the kitchen. "Maria in her studio again?"

"Class, actually. Not that she won't come home covered in paint either way." There's a pause as Ang ducks her head into the fridge, comes back out with a thing of lemonade. "Got this just for you."

Eliza hums with pleasure as she takes the container. "I can't believe it isn't freshly squeezed at the local juice shop."

"We don't have a local juice shop." Angelica's back is to her now, attention back on the dinner she's making. "If you'd like fresh squeezed juice you're just going to have to squeeze it yourself. They do sell juicers, you know."

Maybe she can open up the local juice shop, fill the void. 

When Maria finally waltzes in, Angelica throws out an 'I told you so'. A beautiful yellow sundress is ruined by splotches of green paint, though the Latina woman doesn't look as if she notices. There's another smear along her forehead, and some near her ears, and Eliza can picture Maria with paint on her hands, moving to tie her hair up. Maybe sticking a brush behind her ear, unaware of the way it splatters paint in the curly mess.

"Sorry about being late-" Maria leans in to kiss Angelica's cheek before hugging Eliza- "We weren't even supposed to be doing anything messy today. But you remember me talking about my namesake, don't you darling?"

Eliza obviously doesn't, but Angelica nods her head and Maria stumbles on. "She brought her daughter, Susie, to class today. Precious little thing, and I mean, what else could I do but bring out the fingerpaints. And of course today would be the day I forget my spare set of clothes in the car and it was raining."

Maria accepts the plate that is pushed her in her direction, spinning to place it on the table before collecting the next two as well. "Ms. Lewis mentioned that she might start bringing Susie around more, I think she's finally walked away from that dead weight boyfriend of hers. I know some of the locals can be so judgy about single women raising children alone, but it isn't as if they don't know exactly what kind of man James is."

Angelica's face says exactly what she thinks of this James. "You tell her that if she ever needs a place to crash, we have a spare room. Or a couch, currently."

The idea of Angelica with a small child racing around her feet is a sweet one, one that makes Eliza's chest clench with longing. She knows it's silly, most girls don't grow up to marry their high school sweethearts. That marrying young has plenty of problems of its own- but it doesn't stop Eliza from feeling like she's missing out. Especially seeing just how happy her sister and Maria are. 

Married. Angelica only a year older than her and yet she's happily married while Eliza hasn't even gone on a date in the last few months and it isn't exactly like the town will be filled to the brim with possibilities. 

"She mentioned staying with Burr." It's said with an air of delight. "I'm still hoping that something happens between those two. They'd be adorable together."

That makes Angelica snort, and she gestures for Eliza to take a seat even as she rolls her eyes. "Maria won't stop trying to set up my employee and her student. They danced together at a Salsa party that she threw last year and apparently that means they're star-crossed lovers."

It's the kind of chatter that reminds Eliza just how much she has to catch up on. "Will I get to meet everyone on Monday? At the office, that is?"

"Not quite." There's a moment of silence while Angelica takes a bite of dinner. "Some of our part-timers don't work on Mondays. But you should at least meet the important players. Are you nervous?"

Nervous? Eliza's not sure. Part of her is excited to try something new and Angelica's program is an excellent place to build her skills. It might be new, but Eliza trusts Angelica's instincts, her ability to keep the company afloat. 

But maybe there is a part of Eliza that is scared she'll let her down. That she won't market the restaurant right, or bring in the right grants. That's never been her responsibility before. 

"It's okay if you are," Maria's hand is on her forearm as she says it. "First-time jitters is what life is all about. You just have to learn to embrace it. It means you're doing something right and stepping out of your comfort zone."

Eliza chews on that piece of wisdom before cocking an eyebrow. "And when's the last time that you left your comfort zone?"

It's something Maria already has an answer for. "Why, just last week I took Angelica cliff jumping."

When she turns to Angelica to verify, her sister is nodding. "Worst part wasn't even the height- it was the icy water we were jumping into."

The question does exactly as Eliza intended, bringing the focus off of herself as the pair start trading stories about some of their more adventurous excursions. About the sky diving, the slacklining, scuba diving. About Angelica dressing Maria up for a fashion show, helping her get ready for a big interview to talk about her art. Maria even talks about how much she wants to go hitchhiking or try out that website where you could rent the couch in a stranger's home. Anything new to get her adrenaline up, to give her a new perspective of life. Eventually, Angelica trails off, settling into her seat so that she can stare fondly at her wife.

All and all? It isn't a bad way to spend the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The building that Angelica works out of doesn't tower above the skyline, isn't made of glass or have modern furniture.

Five years ago, Eliza couldn't have imagined her sister in a place like this. But a lot has changed since Angelica graduated college.

Instead of a large corner office, Angelica has a desk in the corner of a large open space. The tour had been short and sweet, the main room housed the desks of the workers, there was a side room for work that needed to be done in quiet, and then a break room in the back with a fully functioning kitchen. Angelica admits, twisting the bracelet she's wearing on one wrist, that a few too many of the staff put it to good use during the evenings.

They'd arrived first, Angelica unlocking the door as she reminded Eliza of what they did and the moving parts involved. Phoneix helped individuals living in shelters, teaching them how to cook under trained chefs and having them cook for the restaurant which also had a sort of pay it forward method. Anyone coming in to eat could also opt to buy lunch for someone who couldn't afford it. 

So far, they were doing pretty well. Angelica's job was to make sure that the restaurant stayed up to date, worth going to. Even though they were serving people who couldn't afford to pay a fair bit of the time, it was important that they were treated like people first. No doing things as cheaply as possible at the cost of making things uncomfortable or less like dining at a more high-end restaurant. Which meant cutting deals with local farmers, finding various chefs who were willing to commit to a certain number of hours for half a year at a time. With the farmers, she'd even managed to work out a system with the college and one of the nearby hospitals, allowing them to buy in bulk. 

"Just who I was waiting for-" Angelica pushes off from her desk when the door chimes, and Eliza turns to see short Black man enter, sleeves of his deep blue button-down rolled up to his elbows and yet someone still managing to look polished- "Burr, my sister, Eliza. Eliza, Aaron Burr. He's practically the manager around here. Runs a tight ship, if you know what I mean."

His skin is soft when she shakes his hand. "A pleasure to meet you- and no need for worry. Angelica exaggerates, I just help keep things moving."

Another northerner by the accent. "I'll do my best not to slow you all down."

The hand on her shoulder is just a little too familiar. "If you're half as smart as your sister, you'll do just fine, and if not, I'm always happy to help a lady in need."

When he disappears into the kitchen, Angelica rolls her eyes. "At least the pretty ones. Sometimes I think if I wasn't his boss and a known lesbian, he'd have tried getting in my pants as well. But he's a great worker and fantastic at keeping everyone grounded."

Grounded. Angelica's always had a problem with that. It's one of the reasons Eliza's glad that her sister turned to non-profit work than the corporate world like their father would have wanted. Here, Angelica's passion means more people are helped. While Eliza loves her father, she has no illusions about the fact that not everything he has done was for the better good. That the profits the businesses he ran sometimes came at a cost.

Other than Aaron, there's a few other faces that she meets. Laurens, a quiet guy with a black eye and a curly bun on the top of his head, works with the farmers. Runs a community garden as well, though it's mostly filled with college students instead of the locals. According to Angelica he also moonlights, making craft beers in his free time. Mrs. Jefferson is a local politician's wife, does a lot of their fundraising, holding fancy dinners. Unless Eliza decides to go to these events, she won't see the woman too often, apparently, she only comes in for updates.

The only familiar one of the bunch is the guy she saw at the coffee shop with Theo. 

Alex. Who doesn't never seems to look professional even while wearing a suit. Angelica's at a lunch meeting when he comes in, lollipop in his mouth. "Hey, you seen Ang? Like half a foot on me- probably wearing a pink jacket?"

Actually, she's wearing a peach color, not that Eliza thinks Alex knows the difference. "She's with Laurens at lunch."

The lollipop is an obnoxious blue color, and he waves it with one hand, bouncing on his heels. "Damn, I was hoping to be- Wait-"

Alex stops talking, head tilting to the side. "Actually, it must have been fate for my bus to run late. After all, how else would I have met such a lovely young lady? Alexander Hamilton, at your service. Is there anything I can help you with? Some water? Maybe even take you out to lunch?"

"Elizabeth Schuyler." She waits until the last name registers and Alex cringes. "And I was just looking for a note my sister left me on her desk. Is there anything I might help you with?"

"Your number?" As soon as it's out of his mouth, he cringes again. "Let's pretend I didn't say that. Sometimes I speaking without thinking, there's a reason Ang keeps me behind a computer most of the time."

Eliza has no problem pretending the exchange didn't happen, but- "I saw you at the coffee shop yesterday, does the girl you were with work here too?"

Because that would be- Eliza would be grateful for the chance to work beside her. Unfortunately, Alex shakes his head. "Theo? She's a florist. Helps supply us with flowers when we do fancy things."

Eliza turns that information over in her mind. Waves as Angelica comes in the door, this time sans her lunch date, and escapes back to her desk. Her current job is to familiarize herself with the group's social media and make a plan for engaging more with the local college students. Angelica wants to see if there's a way to offer class credit for courses that involve a service element, but first she needs to know if anyone would want to help out. College students would mean more bodies, more hands, more ideas. Those just looking to fill hours could help as wait staff, but Angelica isn't too proud to offer the more ambitious one a seat at the table if they have something worth saying.

Around six, her sister stops by her desk, asks if she wants a ride home and Eliza considers it before shaking her head and promising she'll text her later. It takes her another thirty minutes before Eliza feels like she's in a spot to stop, and she's able to close her laptop and lock it up in the desk drawer. There's still a few hanger-ons in the office, including Aaron who waves as she adjusts the small backpack she's wearing before walking out the door. Soon they'll catch onto the fact that Angelica isn't the only lesbian in the family, but in the meantime, it's cute watching them try.

Instead of making her way back to Angelica's immediately, she takes the bus to a stop near the bakery that the librarian had pointed her to on Saturday. Even without tasting anything, she's pretty sure that Dolley was right- there's magic in the air.

"Why, hello there, you new in town?" The girl behind the counter asks.

When Eliza nods, she ducks behind the counter before reappearing with some sort of roll. "Try a slice of pumpkin roll, on the house."

"Thank you, ma'am." It's odd calling her ma'am, considering she looks to be a few years younger than Eliza, but she's still not sure what to do in these situations.

The girl laughs, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving behind a smear of flour. "Just Manny, miss."

This is Manny? She seems too young to own a bakery. Eliza's thought process must show on her face, because Manny's smile turns a bit sheepish. "Momma was the original owner, but she's earned herself a nice rest I think."

Part of Eliza feels bad for making the girl explain, so she picks up the plate and takes a fork from the cup on the counter to buy herself some time. The first bite is delicious, but it's the second one, with the cream cheese feeling that takes the cake so to speak. "If she taught you how to bake like this, I'm sure she did."

Manny beams, even though Eliza knows she's been complimented before. "Thank ya, miss. What brought you in here today?"

"Do you have anything I might be able to carry in my bag without messing it up?" Eliza's not too particular on the what, but she needs it to travel well on the bus without being too clunky.

After some thought, Manny pulls out a small selection. Some cookies and a few unfrosted pastries that the girl explains go into a plastic to-go box. She even offers to put some frosting in little containers for her, if that would help. 

In the end, Eliza walks about with the pastries along with asmall batch of cookies, including some rather fancy looking twisted ones that have a cup of cream cheese dipping sauce to go with them. She tucks her prize into her pack before heading back to the bus stop. Finds herself chatting with the man waiting there, trying to pass the twenty minutes until they're able to leave. HIs name is Hercules and apparently he's a part-time tailor, part-time bartender and he doesn't seem to mind at all helping to fill in the gaps to her mental map of the town.

Something that comes in handy when he pulls the rope on the bus, signaling for the bus driver that someone needs to get off at the next stop, and nudges her toward the door instead of letting her ride past her destination.

It's an adventure using the bus system here, but she finds that she still enjoys it more than driving most places. The walking is nice too, autumn air brisk. Somewhere there's a bonfire going, and Eliza can smell the smoke, finds herself wishing that she could join. It's been awhile since she had s'mores or been able to enjoy herself around a campfire.

The florists' shop is a deep purple color, with light trim, making it appear almost out of a children's book. Large windows in the front show off various bouquets and potted plants. It's the latter that interests Eliza, a nice gift to get her sister and Maria in return for helping her get on her feet. Perhaps something with ivy, that can grow along the fence in their backyard? Or a nice orchid for the kitchen?

Maybe she'll get Maria that Sunflower she's been flirting with.

Theo isn't behind the counter, and even though Eliza wasn't going just to see her- she finds that she can't quite tap down a small bit of disappointment at the fact. Still, she puts a smile on her face, thanking the girl behind the counter, but declining her offer for help. Walks along the displays instead, marveling at the handiwork that must have gone into each one. On a whim, she digs into her backpack and hands the cashier two of the pastries- telling her that one's for her and the other is for Theo should she want it.

It's a silly thing to do, but she can't help herself. She's always had a weakness for pretty women.

Eliza's only been there ten minutes when Theo comes in balancing one too many boxes in her arms, but when Eliza calls out that she'll take one, Theo doesn't acknowledge that she's spoken at all. Just disappears into a back room. Eliza waits a beat to see if she'll come out, if she was just concerned about getting her packages to safety, but Theo never emerges. Which is- Well, it's hard. She's barely known Theo for two days, really only talked to her once- but considering how friendly she's been- how friendly the entire town seems to be- Eliza doesn't understand.

Quietly she pays for the potted gardenia she'd picked out and starts on her walk toward the nearest bus stop, sending out another mental thanks to Hercules for helping her figure out which bus should take her closest to the house. Unfortunately, the sun is setting when she steps off, and Eliza wraps her arms around herself to try and conserve heat on the walk to Angelica's.

It isn't quite the end of the day that she'd been hoping for, but Eliza refuses to count the entire thing as a loss. She has a gift for her sister and some delicious cookies to look forward to when she gets home- which isn't that bad at all. Maybe she'll even warm herself up with some hot chocolate by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, though not under that name, the restaurant is a real place in my city. Some of the other details are pulled from other non-profits, but the actual restaurant itself- I've had lunch at. Also, for all my friends who do not live in the south- accents vary, dialect varies, Manny, and any other noticeably different dialects are based off of my family back on the farm. With the exception of our habit of adding 's' onto the end of words that it doesn't belong because I don't notice I'm doing it until someone points it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday and Wednesday pass without much of notice happening. Rain means that Angelica drives her to and from work and the mood around the office seems to fit the weather. Even Aaron and Alex behave themselves, sticking mostly to their desks other than to occasionally snip at one another. Something that must be par for the course considering how the entire office fails to react at all. Eliza realizes that eventually, she'll learn the ropes as well, what is and isn't out of the ordinary, and when to get out of the way.

There's little time to explore the town further in the weather, but plenty of it to catch up with Angelica and Maria and begin figuring out their routine as well. The classes that Maria teaches are almost exclusively late afternoon and evening ones. Some of them are part of the university program, but she also teaches one for the community college that comes with more freedom and less grading. Between the classes and her evening inspiration- Maria rarely wakes up before two in the afternoon. Something Eliza learns when Angelica decides to call it a day early on Wednesday and stops to get coffee on the way home.

While there is a television in the living room, it's almost sacrilege to turn it on when Maria is awake and in the house. Angelica shrugs helplessly, confides that she even gets her news online these days because television is the antithesis of creativity. There is, of course, the occasional exception- documentaries and digital art products are allowed, but much else is frowned upon. At first, Eliza worries about this. She, much like many Americans, has come to rely on the screen for mindless entertainment after long days of work.

And yet? At least for the little time she's been there- Eliza hasn't found herself bored. With the weather so dreary they huddle around the kitchen table to play cards in the evening after dinner and dinner itself seems to be a production. At home, Angelica had never been the biggest fan of cooking. Especially once they grew older and she could shift the responsibility onto Eliza or Peggy. Somewhere between here and there, things have changed. 

Angelica's knife skills are something to be admired, and she moves around the kitchen with confidence each evening. Even prepares breakfast and lunch for the next day- doesn't like having to leave the office and none of the best places deliver. Better to craft her own.

Simple pleasures. It's something Eliza is beginning to appreciate about the town. The way it encourages people to slow down and make their own joy.

In comparison to earlier in the week, Thursday is a change of pace.

When she comes home, Maria is in the living room with two new people- someone who looks like she's barely out of high school and a small child. Maybe four? Five? Eliza has never been the best at guessing ages. The little girl's red dress spreads out around her while she creates small balls out of playdough, and Maria and her guest are situated on the couch, chatting quietly.

When Maria notices Eliza, a smile brightens her face. "Eliza! I see you're back before Angelica. Good for you. This is one of my students, Maria Lewis- and her daughter, Susie. I invited them over for dinner tonight."

Vaguely Eliza remembers Maria talking about them over dinner last week. Young Maria, with her long wavy brown hair tucked into a braid that's almost down to her mid back, looks apprehensive about Eliza's presence. She wonders briefly if it's a fear of strangers in general, or if she worries about being judged for being such a young mother. Eliza does her best to keep her smile reassuring. "It's so nice to meet you, Maria. I'm Angelica's sister. New to town, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other."

Considering how small the area is, it seems impossible that they won't. Even if Maria is a college student rather than a shop keep. 

"You can call me Maya," Maria the younger says. "I know that it can get confusing with the both of us here."

Maya. Eliza can do that. "So you're in Maria's art class, but what else do you do? Besides being a mama that is."

Because Eliza imagines that being a mom must be a full-time job, especially if she's practically doing it on her own. Not that Maya has said as such, but from Maria's comments at dinner that day- Eliza can only draw her own conclusions.

From the floor, Susie looks up. "Mama works at the bakery sometimes."

The bakery brings back thoughts of Theo's brush off, but Eliza pats them down for another time. "I went there the other day, there's lots of good work being done there."

Maya gives half a shrug, looking unsure of herself again. "I'm no Manny, I just help out in the back part time on top of the couple of classes I take. Thankfully the school has been pretty cool about letting me take Susie when need be."

Susie nods, a serious look on her face. "I get crayons to draw notes."

The word Crayons is so carefully pronounced that Eliza knows she's been corrected a few times. It's precious the way it ends up dragged out, so important sounding. "I bet you take lovely notes."

"The best." So proud. Eliza hopes she never loses that edge. Considers her early education an advantage, her mother's hard work an inspiration. "'cept Mama's. Mama's are real nice."

Maya strokes her daughter's hair, leaning down to kiss her crown before chiding her to go back to playing quietly. That it was time for the adults to talk, and that she can share all she wishes during dinner. 

Dinner. Hopefully, Angelica will be home soon enough, so that they can eat.

When Susie returns to her play, Maya looks to Eliza. "And you? I assume you are working with your sister?"

Eliza shares the details that she can, appreciative of each fraction that Maya begins to relax now that the focus is off of her. When Eliza finishes, Maria picks up the thread of conversation. Switches to the new project that she's planning, collecting some of the leaves and flowers to dry and press. A small thing, since it is not their usual fancy, but something to lighten the mood before finals. Perhaps a treat to be included in a letter of the romantic kind. Not that Maria is hinting, but the world is lacking in romantic overtures and who says that the delivery of them should be dictated by gender? What should stop Maya from writing her own?

Maya shakes her head, sheepish expression claiming her once more. "Aaron and I are not exchanging letters. I don't know why you insist there's something there."

Later, when Maya isn't there- Eliza should find out if this Aaron and the Aaron Theo threatened to sic on Alex are the same man. Because hadn't Alex implied that Aaron and Theo were dating? And if so, why was Maria trying to set Maya up with him?

Another tug. Because for a moment, Eliza feels hopeful- because well, if Theo's not dating Aaron, that means she's available. Sitting in the Schrodinger's box of sexuality- where Eliza is allowed to think she has a chance until proven otherwise. 

It's a silly fancy in general. A couple of nice interactions doesn't make a potential relationship, and just because she finds Theo attractive and interesting, doesn't mean the woman's kindness was anything beyond southern hospitality. Or one woman wanting to make sure another felt comfortable in a new town all by herself.

Eliza shakes her head of the thought and focuses back in on her current setting. No need to ruminate on something so trivial.

"I have never seen that man so invested in someone." Maria squeezes Maya's shoulder, head tilted as she looks at her student with a look of almost sadness. "You're allowed to be happy, no matter what he-who-shall-not-be-named says."

Maria's intentions are good, Eliza knows they are, but still, she intercepts. "Perhaps this is not the conversation to be had with little ears about."

Thankfully Maria isn't too offended by Eliza's comment, and the moment passes with a grateful look from Maya. 

It is not long before Angelica comes in, sigh on her lips as she mutters about an extra long meeting with Burr and Hamilton. Welcomes Maya and Susie, bending down to scoop the girl up, and Eliza can't help but feel a sense of fondness at how natural her sister looks with child. The way Angelica bounces Susie on her hip on the way to the kitchen.

Pizza isn't quite the health food that Eliza associates with her sister, but it is a comfort food and one that works well with children. 

"So how is little Susie doing?" Angelica asks when Susie sets half of her slice down.

Susie, it turns out, is doing wonderful. Her mama has been taking her to story time on Saturdays, up at the library with Mrs. Dolley and Mrs. Dolley gives her yummy candy. There's no candy at the house they're staying at, but that's okay because the nice man lets her watch cartoons whenever she wants and doesn't mind letting her color when he's working at the table. Sometimes they even go in the garden together to pick flowers. 

Angelica nods as Susie talks, making little sounds of interests. "It does sound like Mr. Burr is treating you well. Have you gone shopping for winter clothes yet? It's about time for rain boot season."

Maya is the one who answers, frown tugging at the corner of her mouth. No, they haven't. She's not sure when they'll be able to. It's said in such a way that the problem could be time, but Eliza suspects it's more the financial matter, especially when Maria speaks up. Offers to take Susie with her the next time she leaves town to go to the big store. Maya looks fit to argue-

But much like earlier, Eliza speaks up again. "Maybe you can help me out then, Maya? I never quite learned to bake, and it would be a honor if you passed along some of your knowledge."

Maybe it comes from being the middle sibling, but Eliza's never been a huge fan of confrontation. Prefers doing whatever is possible to smooth things over, and it's a skill that pays off. Or, at the least, makes Maya decide to bring up the topic later in private, but for now, Eliza hopes that the idea of someone buying her child winter clothes sits easier knowing that she's helping.

The hour grows later, but it isn't until Susie starts rubbing her eyes that Maya makes her apologies, says she should probably try and catch the bus. Something that Maria waves off, demanding that she give them a ride. After all, it would be quicker and Maya wouldn't have to worry about carrying Susie on and off by herself. It takes an exchange or two, but eventually Eliza is able to watch as the front door closes before curling up on the couch.

Angelica joins her not even a minute later. "I'm ready for a nice long bath, what about you?"

"I think I could settle for a shower and a warm bed." Can't wait for tomorrow's shift to be over- for her weekend to begin.

Just hopes that the weather clears up in the meantime. She still has so much to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to come up with a nickname for the name 'Maria' but after the confusion with Communication Verse, I wanted it to be clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo waltzes into the office a little after noon, between an arguing Alex and Aaron. Eliza's ashamed to think about just how long she spends watching her. The small, ridiculous flair of jealousy over how close Aaron and Theo seem to be. Apparently Alex was right, back at the coffee shop, and they are dating.

Except that asks more questions than it answers because isn't Aaron supposed to be the one that Maya is staying with? Why would Maria want to set her up with someone who is taken? If Aaron's trying to hide his relationship he's doing an awfully good job at it, and on the other hand- there's the potential that Maya knows. That she's willing to be the other woman.

The problem with this train of thought is that it justifies her agitation. Logic, things like Maya's insistence that nothing is going on, the fact that Eliza knows Maya is fleeing a bad situation- none of it makes Eliza feel better as she watches over the edge of her computer. 

They seem cozy. Theo sitting on the corner of Aaron's desk, back to her while they talk. Aaron reaching up to fidget with something near Theo's ear, without the excuse of stray hairs to justify it. The intense way that she watches his face when Alex stops by the desk again. 

When Angelica stops by her desk, Eliza is thankful for a concrete reason to leave the office, to get out of her own head.

There are so many great things about this town and she needs to not mix up her feelings of vulnerability over the newness with feelings for someone. 

It turns out Mrs. Dolley is an excellent cure for that. Invites her in to eat some of the staff lunch that they'd had earlier. The library is ramping up for a program about holidays around the world, and isn't the best way to discuss things over food? Angelica would surely agree. 

It's part of why Eliza's there. Angelica wants to make sure that the restaurant is being respectful of different religions, and she's heard push back on the generalized holiday season. 

They've missed the Islamic New Year, Dolley confides while glancing over her calendar. But Mawlid would occur over the next two months, and while she understands there isn't large Muslim population isn't the largest in town, she knows she and her husband would appreciate it being noticed if nothing else. 

In the end, Eliza walks out with a list of holidays for the next half year, as well as minor notes from Dolley about whether or not she knows if anyone in the area celebrates them. Stars next to the ones that involve food and communities coming together. A comment about Ramadan as well, and whether or not Angelica would be willing to keep the place open later and open earlier for those fasting while the sun is up.

On the way back to the office Eliza gets off the bus two stops early. Walks the rest of the way, enjoying the brisk air and thinking about the fact that Thanksgiving is just around the corner. Maria's probably already planning something for the kids that will come to the restaurant or something to do with decorations- but Eliza isn't sure what they're doing away from that. If they're having a family dinner or if they'll be too busy with the community aspect.

Eliza's barely sat down at her desk, mentally prepping the email to send to Angelica, when Aaron stops by. "Hey, Theodosia asked me to give this to you."

There's a large muffin of some sort in his hand, and Eliza must stare at it longer than necessary because he places it on the desk. "She said thank you for your gift the other day. Sorry she didn't catch you while you were there. And that she missed you here. She was planning to drop it by herself, but by the time we were done arguing with Alex- well, Ang had sent you on an assignment."

"I was there. When Theo came in." Eliza doesn't know why she offers up that information. "I called out, but she must not have heard me."

Or chose to not hear her, and felt bad about it.

Aaron's lip twitches slightly, as if he's in on some big joke. "Between you and me? There's a lot she doesn't hear. Don't take it to heart."

Eliza will try and keep that in mind. Wishes Aaron luck with his own work before diving into research about the various holidays Dolley had mentioned. It might not have been her assignment to come up with things that they could do, but she isn't quite sure what else to do and Angelica is deep in conversation with some of the other staff. No need to bother her when there are semi-obvious choices.

After all, it isn't as if she can mess anything up by taking this bit of initiative. 

It's a little after six when Angelica pops by her desk, asking if she's ready to go home. 

Eliza can't think of anything she would like to do more. There's a salad for dinner, with a mix of ingredients that Eliza had never considered before. Plenty of fruits and an avocado, and Maria rambles while she makes it. Encourages Eliza to write out a list of foods that she enjoys, after all, she's probably going to be staying there for a while.

A fact that seems truer every time Eliza looks at apartment listings. It seems that almost everything available is in the middle of student housing, and she isn't exactly thrilled about the idea of living near a bunch of young adults. It isn't that she thinks they're all terrible, it's just that she doesn't know the area well enough to know which apartment complexes have parties and which ones have quiet groups that she wouldn't mind coexisting with.

Of course, dinner might have gone a little smoother if it Angelica hadn't brought up Aaron bringing over the muffin.

"Oh." Maria sags in her seat. "I mean, I guess I can see why he'd go for you. You're adorable and super sweet. I just thought that he and Maya were doing really well lately."

Angelica rolls her eyes, but her smile gives away her fondness. "You know, those two might date if you stopped pushing. Besides, it could have just been hospitality. Eliza is still pretty new. And if it is flirting? Then he wasn't that into Maya, and don't you think she deserves someone who believes she walks on water?"

"Can we not talk about me as if I'm not here?" Eliza shifts in her seat, resisting the urge to make herself as small as possible. "It isn't flirting."

When it doesn't look as if they believe her, Eliza makes a face. "It wasn't even from him."

"Ooo." The new information seems to brighten Maria's mood. " A secret admirer? Perhaps you could give himself to send to them. Unless you're not ready to date."

Whether or not Eliza is ready to date isn't either of their business, but to say such would be rude. "It's from Theo, the florist. We met on my bus trip here and I thought I'd repay her kindness with a snack from Marty's the other day."

Something that was rather sweet of her, if Maria was to be believed. A testament to how well Eliza was going to fit in with the small town state of mind.

Uncomfortable with the attention being back on her, Eliza tries to change the subject. "Not to be a downer, but if you're going to be worried about anyone standing in the way of Maya and Aaron- Theo's it. They seemed really close today."

Angelica's snort is most unladylike, and Eliza tells her so. Not that it gets her anywhere, Angelica just shakes her head, looking far too amused. "That would be pretty hard considering Theo likes her partners with a little more hair."

So they couldn't date because Aaron shaved his head? Or was bald- Eliza didn't know his life. Confusion must have shown on her face because Maria rushed to explain. "Girls. Tall girls, short girls, thin girls, chubby girls. If there's a gay girl in town- Theo's dated her. Or her ex. Except for us, of course. We came attached."

"Is she really that-" Promiscuous sounds too judgy, so Eliza lets the implication of her question hang.

Maria finishes chewing the mandarin orange she popped in her mouth before speaking. "Small community. Most of the college students are off limits anyway, though she might go for a Master's student at times. Besides, she refers to it as the six degrees of lesbian separation- in communities like these? There's usually a lot of exes in common."

It isn't a theory that Eliza is familiar with, but then again, despite being bisexual, she hasn't really connected with her community. Only dated one girl in college, and being a teacher's assistant didn't give her a lot of time for relationships.

"Is there a LGBT center here? Or is it just for the students?"

Maria shakes her head. "Sorry, there is one at the college that does community events but we're too small of a town for places like that."

"Too bad." Even though she's working at a non-profit, volunteering sounds like a good thing to do with her spare time. Maybe she'll talk to Dolley about that the next time she goes up to the library. 

There's a comfortable silence that Eliza has almost sunk into when Maria speaks up again. "So- Theo."

Eliza groans. Apparently now that she's found the love of her life, Maria's determined to play matchmaker. "What about her?"

"She's pretty hot, isn't she?"

Yes. Eliza has no interest in admitting such. "Just because we're both into girls doesn't mean I'm going to immediately fall for her. After all, I didn't fall head over heels for you."

Maria points her fork at Eliza, waving around a bit of spinach as she talks. "I was already taken by your sister when we met. I'm pretty sure even thinking about flirting with me would be a little too close to flirting with Ang. Theo, on the other hand, is attractive, intelligent, and single."

That bit of information is good to know. But it still doesn't mean that she's going to want anything to do with Eliza. 

Angelica comes to her rescue. "Maria, she just got here. Let Eliza get to know everyone before you start trying to hook her up. I know Alex has his eye on her already, his fear that I'd crush his balls is probably the only thing stopping him from being more forward about it."

Crush his-

"You should be nicer to him." Maria pushes her salad away, done with her meal. "You and I both know a decent portion of your donations is because he's willing to flirt with anything that moves and the old ladies are flattered."

"I should keep him on a leash. Flirts with everything that moves is right, and half the time he makes our male visitors uncomfortable."

This seems to be a conversation that they've had before, and Eliza uses their bickering as a chance to escape the table and head out for a shower. It's a little early for bed, but early to bed is early to rise and she's excited for another weekend and another chance to explore.


	6. Chapter 6

There is something inherently calming about the cool air and Eliza basks in it. In the small bit of warmth in her little slice of sunshine beneath the tree she's using as cover. Earlier, perhaps an hour or so ago, she was reading a book. Not quite the positive influence that she'd originally set out to find at the library, but enjoyable none the less. About a woman who had seen her sister murdered and was plotting a trap for her attacker. The author, Melanie Raabe, was a favorite of Dolley's and Eliza hadn't found herself able to turn down the recommendation.

Finds herself dozing, listening to the soft sounds all around her. Rustling leaves, twittering birds singing before taking off. Free to do as they wish. It reminds her of the background noises that they play in doctor's offices to keep everyone calm. That is, until the noise increases. Just a little bit at first, but enough for Eliza to notice it and tries to write it off. Rearranges her hoodie to make it more comfortable and settles back down. Except the rustling grows louder, followed by the sound of panting and Eliza pushes herself up to find the cause.

Finds it a few feet away, a pair of familiar runners standing in the middle of the trail. Theo waves at her, right next to Aaron who is bent double, hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

Really, Eliza's focus should be on him. On making sure he's okay. Not on how good Theo looks in purple running shorts and one of those loose gray tank tops, with the large arm holes showing off the sides of her sports bra. Dark skin glistening from the efforts of her run.

Aaron rights himself, one hand running over his bald head while he walks toward her. "I see you're enjoying nature on this lovely Sunday afternoon."

"It's beautiful out here. Nothing I could see in the city." Not that they don't have parks, just not any that stand up this kind of immersive experience. "What are you and Theo up to this afternoon? Beyond running of course."

Beside him, Theo's eyebrows dent and Eliza watches, confused, as the woman shoves at his shoulder.

Aaron stares at her for a moment before recognition dawns and he pulls the little daypack he's wearing off of his back so that he can look inside. Hands over a small case before turning back to Eliza. "Sorry about that, she doesn't like to wear her hearing aids when we're running. The leaves annoy her too much."

Hearing aids. Aaron's joke about Theo not hearing much flashes through her mind and Eliza tamps down on the feeling of guilt in her stomach. She'd gotten in such a tizzy over the woman ignoring her at the shop and it was looking more and more likely that Theo legitimately hadn't heard her. The hearing aids also put their written conversation into context. It hadn't been because they might be overheard or to respect the quiet on the bus, it'd been the only way she could communicate. 

Theo passes the box back to Aaron, smiling brightly. "That's better."

"I'm sorry-" Eliza stops, unsure of what she can actually say. It isn't as if Theo knows that she's been irrationally aggravated at the brush off. No need to point it out to her now. "I didn't realize you were-"

That drops too. Unsure of the polite or proper way to refer to Theo's condition.

Aaron's the one who picks the sentence up, Theo by his side looking awkward. "Hard of hearing. It's no big deal. Just be mindful and don't make a big deal of it."

No big deal, right. Eliza keeps her focus on him. "Is there anything I should do in particular?"

"Maybe not talk as if I'm not right here?" Theo looks like she doesn't quite know what to do with her hands, settles for crossing her arms, subtly hugging herself. "So long as I've got my hearing aids in, I don't need anyone to be my ears- and even then, general rule of thumb isn't to look at the translator."

Okay. Eliza can do that. Resists the urge to say sorry again, trying to respect the whole not making a big deal of it thing. Knows how annoying it can be when someone overapologizes. It was something that she'd learned to tolerate with the kids, but it was a less than flattering habit in adults.

Theo shrugs, a minute motion on her tall frame. "Other than that, it makes it a little harder to understand you if I can't read your lips. It's an imperfect science as is."

So no calling out to her from behind. Probably didn't talk much when standing next to someone either, rather than face to face. Eliza tucks that into her memory, determined to make up for the missteps she's already made.

"But uh-" Theo takes a small step forward, one hand coming up to rub at the back of her neck. "The other day- at the office? I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for lunch."

For lunch. As friends, Eliza's mind unhelpfully adds when her heart flutters slightly. This whole yo-yo thing is getting annoying, especially because she can't blame it on Theo's. It's her own ridiculousness that is causing this. 

But Theo wants to be friends, and while Eliza might tentatively want more, she's determined to make at least the former work. "It's a little late-" Theo's face falls and Eliza rushes to finish- "But we could get an early dinner? Some place quiet?"

Some place quiet turns out to be the brewery that Eliza had dismissed out of hand. Apparently, there are liquor laws forbidding the sale of alcohol on Sundays and it means the bar is practically a ghost town. A well kept ghost town. The place is all hardwood, even the bar looks as if it came from only a tree. There's not much going on decoration wise, the main contrast being the stone flooring. It even has a cathedral roof.

An old church. Apparently the owner bought it a few years back when the church raised enough funds to make a bigger sanctuary closer to the heart of the city. 

"Laurens mostly keeps it open because if not he gets bored." Theo's eyes dart, possibly checking for the owner. "Uses the day to restock. Says he's just glad it isn't a dry county anymore. It was when we were young."

"So you're from around here?" Because her accent- Eliza stops that train of thought. The accent is also probably related to her hearing situation. 

Theo nods, breaking apart the pretzel she ordered as an appetizer with her fingers. "Born and raised. Left for a few years 'cause of school. What about you? Where are you from?"

"New York. Moved around a bit but this is the furthest south I've ever been." Not entirely true. There had been a trip to Disney during her childhood, but Florida seemed to be detached from the rest of the southern states. "It's peaceful. A little eerie at night, though."

"I can imagine."

Alex is from up north as well, Aaron as well. Though the man had come to live in the area after his parents died and he moved in with his grandparents. Something that explained the slight drawl the man speaks with. Laurens and the Madisons were all locals, as well as Manny. Born and raised, just like Theo.

Beyond that, conversation with Theo is easy. Fun. Apparently she'd been up north because of a festival with other deaf and HoH people. A place they could all be themselves without worrying about being judged or hindered.

Eliza risks putting her foot in her mouth again, too curious not to ask. "So you all speak sign there? That's how most deaf people communicate, right?"

"Some of us." Theo pauses to chew her bite, possibly taking the time to figure out just how much she wants to share. "I've had hearing aids most of my life. It's nice to be somewhere that I'm not expected to hear but my sign gets rusty. Aaron's pretty good, Alex knows just enough to drive me up the wall."

From what Eliza knows of Alex, she can see that. Can imagine the man studying online- but only the naughty words, or things he can use to insult Aaron. 

Again the conversation shifts. Alex and Aaron have apparently been arguing since Alex got the job with Angelica. Personally, Theo's not sure it isn't unresolved tension and Eliza can't help but laugh at the insinuation. 

Brings up Maya, curious of Theo's opinion.

"Maya's also a local." Theo's lips tighten for a brief moment, and Eliza fears she's struck a sore spot. "Her little girl is cute, but James is basically the town drunk. A degenerate gambler. I'm glad to hear she's been staying with Aaron."

Aaron who Maria is determined to set her up with. Come hell or high water.

A sentiment that is news to Theo. She considers it for a moment, tapping her fingers on the table. "You know, now that you mention it- I could see it. He's a really nice guy in general, and that makes it hard to tell when he's fond of someone, but he has taken a shine to Susie. Settles the issue of him not being able to have kids of his own, too."

There's a thread there, but Eliza doesn't poke at it. Listens to Theo instead, to the stories about the various town's people. There's an apple picking festival that Eliza just missed, and Dolley helps the kids learn to make apple butter and Manny works with volunteers to make pies and cider for all the town. It snows a bit much in the winter, and Theo offers to help Eliza winterize her home before the cold season really hits.

Which will be soon. Maybe a week or so, Theo tells her. 

Something that makes Eliza consider whether or not it's a good idea to move out of Angelica's so soon. She's already returned the rental car, and she can't imagine what it would be like trying to catch the bus in the snow.

But Theo reassures her that the buses, while wildly late at times, rarely stop running. Part of a partnership between the town and the school. The power goes out at times, but they're pretty prepared considering they're in the mountains. Not to worry that they're anything like the eastern part of the state where a couple of flakes shuts the whole thing down.

When Laurens arrives to take their orders, he also takes the time to chit chat. Seems much more at home in this setting than when he'd popped by the office, and the twang in his voice comes out thicker the longer he talks. Eliza flusters slightly at just how charming he can be. Smooth in a way that neither Alex or Aaron completely pulled off.

Theo snorts when he leaves the table. "Don't be fooled. He's been pining over Alex for the last two years, ever since he had to break up a fist fight at the bar."

"It wasn't-" Eliza groans, hiding her face in her hands until she's certain she can talk properly- "He just has a very nice accent. I'd say I don't swing that way, but I guess I do? Just not lately. Kind of over men. Girls are better in most regards."

It's offical, Eliza cannot complain about Alex's sloppy pickup lines. She's far too rusty for that. 

Thankfully Theo doesn't make fun of her for stumbling all over herself, just sips at her drink before mentioning that it's good to know.

A statement that Eliza shouldn't look too much into, but sometimes she just can't help herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The first snowfall of the season finds Eliza and Theo in the back corner of Laurens' bar. 

A blazing fire provides Eliza some shelter from the cold, but Theo seems more than comfortable with the weather, her jacket hanging on the back of her chair as she sips at the Shirley Temple the waiter brought just minutes before. Eliza's just glad that it's Sunday. That there aren't too many people around to witness just how whiny she is about the whole experience.

"If you dressed properly, you wouldn't need so many layers," Theo teased. "Do I need to teach you how to dress?"

It's a jibe and Eliza knows this, but she also longs for how casual everyone else looks about this. Can't imagine trying to cope with weather much worse than this and everyone has been assuring her that this is mild. Winter is just dipping its toes in the water, seeing how it feels. It’ll earn her some jokes, but if Theo can offer some wisdom about surviving the chill- Eliza will manage.

Smiles in relief when Theo snorts at her eager nod. "Well, come on then. Finish up your hot chocolate and we can go pick up a few things."

Normally Eliza wouldn't see the need for the rush, after all, it's only early afternoon. But she isn't looking forward to being on the bus even now, much less in a few hours when the snow has a chance to accumulate. Almost burns her tongue as she drains her drink while waving down the waiter to pay.

The fact that Theo doesn't fight her on it is nice. They've managed to come to a decent arrangement, taking turns with not only the bill but bringing one another treats. Having come to this place so quickly is all the sweeter, Eliza is used to fighting people on the issue. Is used to people arguing that the only reason she wants to pay is because she's rich, or assuming that she'll always pay for the same reason. Not that she minds paying too much, especially when there is a wage disparity- but it's the assumption that stings. She isn't sure if it's a Theo thing, or everyone knowing her sister, or maybe even just the general attitude of the town, but there seems to be more of a give and take here than she's used to.

Manny likes to throw in extra goodies when people order things to go and Dolley's stopped by the office a few times to discuss the holiday arrangements, each time bearing flowers or some book for Angelica. There are more community meals in the office too, where Angelica encourages everyone to bring something in to share. It isn't something Eliza is used to, very different than the pizza or subs that her office used to do- but only for holidays or after long meetings. This isn't so much about celebrating as it is enjoying one another's company.

It's nice.

Really nice.

Of course, it also makes it harder to tell if maybe- just maybe, Theo is flirting with her. Usually, Eliza would assume flowers on her desk as an invitation- but here there's the chance that Theo's just trying to cheer her up or brighten the office in general. 

Even with the icy weather, the bus is nearly packed, but two college students offer up their seats when they notice Theo. The boys move to stand to the back even as Eliza slides into the window seat. Theo follows seconds later, warm body sliding in next to hers. A warmth that is only accentuated where their thighs press against one another. 

This might be the first time that Eliza's dealt with such a thing and not become self-conscious about her weight or how much space she takes up. Too focused on the way Theo's fingertips brush against her leg.

Again. It feels like there could be meaning loaded there, but it could just be Theo trying to be comfortable in the room that they have. 

At least Eliza knows that the hand intertwining with hers when their stop comes up isn't flirting. Over the past few weeks she's learned that Theo doesn't like to talk on the bus, finds it harder to hear with all the background noise. Physically guiding whoever she's with is the next best thing that she can do. 

They don't linger long enough for Eliza to catch the name of the store that Theo is dragging her towards, but it is an impressive two story building. All rock on the outside, but with a wooden interior reminiscent of a log cabin, especially with the fire roaring off to the side. 

Eliza's only regret is that the store isn't empty either, too much chatter for them to pick back up on their conversation from the bar. It'd been listening to Theo ramble about the different kinds of flowers available. It's probably selfish to enjoy something that causes Theo so much anxiety, but Eliza likes her friend's voice. Likes the unique tilt to it. 

Likes passing notes too. Especially when Theo doodles on them. It isn’t something she plans on sharing anytime soon, but Eliza keeps a few of them in her wallet. All folded up and hidden from view, her own little secret.

But there's no room for passing notes in the store, so Eliza follows behind quietly, amused at Theo's enthusiasm. Picks out her size when Theo holds up two tags for her consideration and that's all the encouragement that Theo needs. Before Eliza knows it, there's multiple pairs of leggings, two coats and a few different undershirts for her to try on. 

Try on.

Something that leads to its own questions as Theo pulls her into the bigger dressing room before freezing. "Is this- I can leave if you'd rather."

Part of Eliza is tempted to say yes. Getting undressed in front of Theo before they’re intimate- before she knows that Theo might be interested- it feels a whole lot like being friend zoned.

But the concept of a friendzone is ridiculous, and Eliza knows this. Besides, she’s grateful to have even this with Theo.

So she waves off Theo’s concern, tugging off her outer coat to hang on the hook by the door. Next comes the zip up, and the sweater she’d managed to layer underneath that morning. She refuses to look up at Theo’s snickering, knows she must look ridiculous pulling off so many layers.

A long sleeve shirt and a tanktop later and Eliza is left only in her sports bra. Tamps down on the idle thought that she should have worn her cute underwear today. There’s no use in letting her thoughts drift to inappropriate things. Not when Theo doesn’t seem the slightest bit interested in checking her out.

Which is disappointing, to say the least.

A little less disappointing when Theo gets handsy, helping Eliza pull the first undershirt on correctly and smoothing her hands down the plane of Eliza’s stomach to get rid of the wrinkles. It’s an innocent action but it’s also nice to have someone touch her like that. Intimate without being sexual. 

With the protection of the building, Eliza isn’t entirely sure how well the shirt will protect her from the cold, but she does know that it’s slick. Fits her so much tighter than anything she’s used to wearing every day. Which is slightly agitating because it means she can’t shove it up to her elbows, which is how she usually wears long sleeves shirts. 

It’s probably for the better that she can’t, actually. It isn’t as if her forearms are impervious to the cold. But it’ll take some time to get used to not being able to do it.

Theo reassures her that her other sweater is a decent middle layer. Mentions that maybe later she’ll want to invest in some thicker middle layers, but focusing on the underclothes and coat is the best bang for her buck for the next month or so. Eliza doesn’t exactly need to be thrifty, but it does mean that she’ll have a chance to figure out what works before her next splurge.

The blue peacoat looks smart of her, flatters her curves instead of hiding them like the getup Eliza was wearing previously. Plus, with it on, she can already see how warm she’ll be. It’s nice and toasty and she hasn’t even tried on the lower half of Theo’s clothing suggestions.

There’s a bit more anxiety involved there. While Eliza is proud of her breasts, thinks her soft tummy can be cute, her thighs bother her. Thankfully Theo doesn’t comment on the fact that she keeps the jacket on when she shimmies out of her jeans and stockings, just tosses her a pair of leggings.

They’re made out of the same material as the undershirt had been and Eliza runs her hands along her thighs, reveling in how smooth it feels. Definitely an outfit she can see using as pajamas as it continues to drop off, so much better than the itchy clothes she remembers her mother dressing her in as a child. 

By the time they’re done trying on clothes, Eliza’s bag is bulging. But it’s hard to complain about that when Theo’s fingers are woven with hers again, her friend dragging her to another mystery location.

One Eliza hopes don't have more clothes. If she ends up with any more weight on her, they’ll have to call Angelica to pick them up rather than braving the bus.

Actually, now that she thinks of it, that might not be so bad.

It isn’t clothes that Theo’s on the hunt for, though. No, it isn’t a store at all.

But rather the first door in a row of apartments. Once they’re inside, Theo turns to explain. “Sorry, walking and talking-”

Wasn’t Theo’s thing. Just like sounds were annoying, not being able to see faces made things harder as well. When Eliza reassures her that she understands, doesn’t mind, Theo smiles, taps her lips with the tips of her fingers before bringing them out. A quick thanks that even Eliza can understand.

“So is this?”

The words fall to nothingness, Theo too busy removing her hearing aids to pay attention. Doing that must be the equivalent of coming home and removing her bra, something that makes Theo finally feel free. Which is probably answer enough. 

This?

This is Theo’s place.

With that in mind, Eliza soaks in the decor. The light lavender of the walls, the painted violets that frame the door. Maybe Maria’s work? Or Theo might just be a woman of many talents. The couch is black, soft beneath her fingertips, but what little Eliza can spy of the kitchen seems to be white or glass. Either the florist shop is doing well or Theo comes from money herself, but it seems rude to ask.

Seems like a waste of words. 

Something Eliza had never really considered before. That words could be wasted. But with Theo’s hearing aids out, every scrawled comment or texted message is intentional.

Theo waves her toward the kitchen and Eliza follows. Shakes her head when Theo opens the fridge and gestures inside. According to Aaron, with simple things she can still talk. Theo’s pretty adept at reading lips but there doesn’t seem to be a point when Eliza can just as easily signal in other ways. 

When Theo takes out her phone, Eliza doubles back to grab hers from where she’d abandoned her jacket and bags by the door. Refuses to read into the offer to watch Netflix. Theo is not a college student looking for an excuse for a hookup to come over, offering to watch a show together is not anything more than that. 

Except-

Theo pats the seat next to her on the couch, arm just a little too casual behind Eliza once she takes her place. Close. There are other chairs, not to mention just the fact that Eliza could have taken the next spot over. But instead, they’re close enough to touch.

And okay. 

Maybe this? Maybe this is a sign that Eliza can take at face value.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would tell you pretty lies about not writing any new fics until I finish this or Gardenia, but lets keep my promises reasonable and promise to try and weave in updates. Also fixed a small contradiction re: when Eliza meets John.


End file.
